Un feu de toi
by luwelin
Summary: C'est mon histoire, quelque chose que j'ai vraiment vécu... Merci de lire et de faire passer mon message....


Cette histoire est une histoire vraie… Elle explique comment en quelques secondes tout peu basculer… Comment en quelques secondes mon petit cousin est mort la nuque brisée.

Bien entendu le contexte de l'accident et les personnages vont changer.

Ce One-shot a été très dur à écrire pour moi, mais peut être est ce une façon de faire mon deuil, je ne sais pas…

En tout cas je voulais vous faire comprendre à quel point la vie est précieuse et qu'il faut profiter de chaque jour qui nous est accordé. Jordan n'en a pas eu le temps mais là ou il est il ne peux qu'être en paix, et j'aurais de ce petit garçon un souvenir intarissable.

**Un feu de toi.**

****

****

-Il est beau tu ne trouve pas ? Demandais Harry à sa femme.

Dan, son fils, jouait dans l'herbe sous les yeux attendris de ses parents. Il essayait d'attraper des papillons en vol, tournant sur lui-même, les bras levés vers le ciel.

Il courrait, tombait et se relevait toujours.

Il était sa raison de vivre, un don de la vie. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel de lui avoir accorder cette chance, d'avoir pu comprendre ce que l'on ressentait en tenant pour la première fois son fils entre ses mains, son enfant, sa chair, sa vie, son âme.

Il le regardait jouer, serrant Hermione tout contre son coeur, et compris une chose.

Il compris que Dan avait été pour eux deux, une sorte de seconde chance.

Il leur avait permis d'accéder au bonheur qu'ils s'étaient toujours refusés, il leur a fait comprendre que chacun a droit d'être heureux quoi qu'il décide ou quoi qu'il fasse.

Dan laissa soudain les papillons, attiré par quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Il se dirigeait vers la mare les yeux pétillants.

-Dan ! Ne vas pas trop loin ! S'inquiétait sa mère.

-Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ! Des canards ! T'as vu papa ?

Il sautillait de joie. Il regardait son père, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard, le bras tendu et l'index dressé, il lui montrait ces beaux oiseaux que sa maîtresse lui avait fait voir dans ses beaux livres d'images.

Dan continuait à s'avancer, les yeux pleins de vie, plein d'une vie qui en quelques centièmes de seconde s'éteindrait à jamais.

Mais ça Harry ne le savait pas.

-Dan ! Criait il. Dan ! Reviens voir papa !

Mais Dan ne l'écoutait plus.

Un vélo passa, conduit par un petit garçon pas bien plus âgé que lui, et qui regardait en arrière pour voir si sa soeur le suivait toujours.

Un vélo d'enfant, un vélo pensé sans danger mais qui pourtant détruira à tout jamais la vie d'Harry et d'Hermione.

-DAN !!!! DAN !!! ATTENTION !!!! Hurlait Harry qui se précipitait vers son fils.

Mais tout se passa très vite, trop vite. Il n'eu pas le temps d'intervenir que la bicyclette fauchait déjà Dan qui fut projeté dans l'eau.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !!!Hurla Hermione qui courrait elle aussi vers la mare . DAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN !

Elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol.

Harry plongea dans l'eau sombre, vaseuse et gelée du bassin.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort, non, c'était impossible.

Il n'avait que 5 ans, non, il ne peut pas, il peut ne pas, Seigneur, faites qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Hermione releva la tête, et vit sortir son mari de la mare en pleurs, tenant entre ses bras le corps inerte et sans vie de leur fils.

-Non…. Murmura t elle dans un souffle. NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! HARRY ! PAS CA !

Elle courut jusqu'à lui. Il allongea l'enfant dans l'herbe. Dan était blanc, les yeux ouverts et sans vie. Une tache de sang s'était crée sur son front. Il avait dû heurter une pierre en tombant. Son visage reflétait une incroyable sérénité. Le soleil caressait sa figure de ses doux rayons de printemps mais il ne lui donnerait plus de couleur maintenant, Dan n'était plus de ce monde.

 Hermione pleurait et hurlait sur le corps de son fils. Harry resta là un moment, assis près de sa femme et de son enfant, vide, vide de tout sentiment et de toute envie de vivre.

oooooooooooooooo

Ils étaient assis sur leur lit. L'enterrement s'était déroulé dans l'après midi.

Hermione ne bougeait pas, le regard dans le vague.

Ils ne pouvaient plus pleurer. Ils n'avaient plus aucune larme.

Hermione se balançait, comme prise de folie, les yeux vides. Elle gémissait.

Harry vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, la serra contre lui et la berça tout doucement comme il faisait à Dan quand il faisait des cauchemars la nuit et qu'il se réveillait en pleurs.

Tous leurs amis étaient venu aux funérailles.

Ron et sa famille, Draco et sa femme, Dumbledore, Hagrid….

Les parents d'Hermione étaient bouleversés.

Sa mère ne tenait pratiquement pas debout à cause de son chagrin.

Ils leurs avaient tous montré leurs plus sincères condoléances.

Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, personne ne pouvaient aidé le couple maintenant.

Personne ne pouvait partager leur souffrance pour les soulager. Ils devaient affronter seul cette tragédie. Seuls contre le monde entier.

Hermione s'était calmé, Harry la berçait toujours.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t elle. Pourquoi Dan, Harry ?

Son mari lui caressa les cheveux doucement et se mit à chanter.

_ Ses mains se sont fermées au seuil de la confiance_

_Ses poings se sont serré noué par la méfiance_

_Dis seulement une parole, et il sera guéri_

_Dis lui comment trouver l'épaule d'un ami._

_Ses yeux se sont fermés au seuil de la confiance_

_Ses yeux n'ont pas franchi le mur des apparences_

_Dis seulement une parole, et il sera guéri_

_Déchire de ta voix le voile de la nuit._

_Son pas s'est arrêté au seuil de la confiance _

_Ses jambes pétrifiées n'entre plus dans la danse_

_Dis seulement une parole, et il sera guéri_

_Fais voler un oiseau dans le ciel de sa nuit._

_Un feu de toi, un feu d'amour_

_Et sa vie sera lumière d'un feu de joie_

_Et son fardeau bien moins lourd_

_Un feu de toi, un feu d'amour_

_Pour nous rassembler autour d'un feu de toi._

Hermione s'endormi, des larmes coulants toujours sur ses joues blêmes.

Harry la couvrit et sorti de la chambre.

Il descendit dans la rue, il n'avait pas sommeil.

Un doux air d'été lui caressa le visage.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel et hurla.

 Plus jamais sa vie ne serait pareille, plus jamais il ne sourira comme il le faisait.

Mais il devait rester fort, Hermione avait besoin de lui maintenant.

Alors il vivra, le temps que le ciel lui accordera, en faisant de son mieux, en se battant, jusqu'au jour béni où il pourra le rejoindre

 **_FIN._**


End file.
